The present invention relates to dispensers of the type having a dispensing transport device, for dispensing strips which contain medicine. These strips are transported from a storage space within the dispenser to a discharge passageway and are divided in individual sections as they are dispensed.
The problem underlying the invention is to so design a dispenser of this type which is simple-to-manufacture, easy to use and which is effective to dispense medicinal strips in a hygenic condition.